No Harm Done
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie still feels terrible about yelling at her aunts the other day and for causing trouble, she lets herself get beat up. Can Vamps, Rachel, and Sasha show her that they forgive her and she doesn't have to be so hard on herself? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie and Vamps. Kristen belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen and Sasha, Rachel, and the Grant Mansion belong to me and I gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **No Harm Done**

Vamps, Sasha, and Rachel noticed that Cassie was still feeling badly from the other day. But every time they tried to speak to her, she would gently walk away. She felt awful! How could she disrespect those who loved her and gave her a home?

"She is not listening to me," Vamps said softly.

"We need her to let that guilt go; she is reacting like how you did when you yelled at Kristen," Rachel responded. Vamps shuddered, but Rachel gently hugged him. "Now don't go feeling bad again; that's in the past, Vamps."

"Yes, I know…but…,"

"Shh! No buts! We already forgave you and you forgave yourself," Rachel said as she gently tackled him and began to playfully tickle his abs. Sasha joined in too! They didn't need two guilty people on their hands! After a few moments, they let him up.

"Now we need to find Cassie; she needs to know we still love her," Sasha said quietly.

"She knows, but she still feels awful. In fact, she let the unthinkable happen just now," AmpFibian said sadly as he walked in. All three of them quickly sat up.

"What's wrong?! Where is she?!" Vamps said worriedly.

"She's here at the house, but she allowed the bullies today to beat her up. She could have fought back in self-defense, but she felt that she deserved it after how she acted." He responded sadly. "I read her mind as she walked in."

"SHE WHAT?!" Vamps gasped. Then he ran out and saw Cassie gently limping up the stairs. Her hair was a mess and she had black and blue bruises all over her. Her clothes were ripped and she had blood staining her mouth. "No…," he whispered in horror.

"How could she let them do that!" Sasha gasped as she saw Cassie limping by.

"Poor thing…," Rachel said sadly.

"We need to talk to her now before she lets them do that again!" Sasha said quickly.

Cassie saw all three of them heading her way and she groaned, knowing they would have something to say.

"Cassie…we know what happened today…," Vamps said softly.

"Go ahead and yell. I deserve it. But I deserved every bit of this for how I acted the other day. And tomorrow I will allow them to do it again later," Cassie replied.

"Over my dead body!" Rachel growled as she gently picked Cassie up and took her to Frankenstrike. Once he learned what happened, he looked sadly at Cassie.

"Cassie…if they forgave you, there was no need for this! You could have been seriously harmed, if not killed."

"It doesn't matter! If I continue to harm you all I don't need to be here. I have accidentally hurt every alien in this mansion and then I yell at my aunts for nothing! I don't care what happens to me! I deserve it!" Cassie replied sadly. Vamps grabbed her face and now they were eye to eye.

"Cassie Carraba Hale, so help me, if you allow this to happen again, I will make it to where you will be home schooled!" He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry about me!"

"But I am worried!" He replied sternly. "If you won't take care of yourself, then I will! I will tell Four Arms and Gena you need to be to protect you from those jerks! I care about you and your aunts and I care about you too much for this to happen. It's true you should not have yelled the other day, but that is no reason to let those bullies beat you as punishment!"

"He is right! Never do this again!" Rachel said sternly, but her eyes and face were full of concern.

"Just let it go!" Cassie said as she tried to get up, but Vamps, Sasha, and Rachel wrapped their arms around her in a big hug.

"No…we won't let it go…because we care and we will do whatever we need to to keep you safe and if that means home schooling you, then I will pull you out of that school myself," Rachel said softly as tears fell down her face. Cassie looked up and she saw that she caused tears to stream down both Rachel and Sasha's faces. She could tell they were serious in the fact that they loved her. They were not tears of sadness or anger; they were tears of love. She then gasped because Vamps looked at her in the eyes and one small tear escaped his light green eyes.

"We love you; please don't do this again Cassie! No matter how bad, forgiveness is stronger than punishment. Promise me Cassie…,"

"I…,"

"Please….promise me…," he pleaded again as he kissed her on her face and made it to where their foreheads touched. At that moment, Cassie jumped on them and hugged them all back.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause trouble! I promise!"

"Enough apologizing, honey. We forgive you from the other day and for today! We all make mistakes! I've yelled at people and so have Vamps and Sasha. But we always apologize. Then we move on! It's a part of being a family and a part of life," Rachel replied with a smile.

Cassie smiled in return and let them hug her once more after promising them that she would never do that again and that forgiveness should always be enough.

"Now, we have some ice cream downstairs. Why don't we have a party and then camp out in Way Big's room!" Sasha smiled.

"Well…I…,"

"Cassie…you're gonna cheer up even if we have to make you," Vamps said in a half teasing and half serious tone.

"I say we get her to laugh more! She's had a rough day!" Rachel giggled. At that moment, all three of them tickled her and they could do nothing but smile at her laughs and giggles. After a few moments, they let her go.

"Thanks guys…," Cassie said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Anytime, now let's have some ice cream!" Rachel smiled as they had a group hug once more and then raced downstairs.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
